


the season

by StarryEyedSapphic



Category: Ada Cackle - Fandom, Halloween - Fandom, Hecate Hardbroom - Fandom, The Worst Witch, The Worst Witch (TV 2017), autumn - Fandom, hackle - Fandom, tww
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedSapphic/pseuds/StarryEyedSapphic
Summary: Hecate Hardbroom reflects on her favorite season.—This is dedicated to my best witches.
Relationships: Hackle - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	the season

She always thought autumn was a gentle soul.

It did not wake her abruptly with thunder, nor did it surprise her in the morning with frigid temperatures and mountains of snow. It did not send unbearable heat waves, nor arrive with obnoxiously loud and destructive hail.

No.

Instead, autumn caressed the sleeping witch’s cheek with a chilly kiss and a wind whooshing outside her window, which carried brilliant leaves of burning reds, creamy oranges and sun-spun yellows. Hecate’s eyes fluttered open at the sensation and smiled to herself. She was glad for this much-anticipated visitor. 

As the witch layed in bed, she pondered the traditions and meaning behind this time of year for the witching world. She also thought about the wonderful and personal moments that have happened in her life during this particularly magical season. 

As she reminisced, she began to fall back to sleep, living for a moment in the world between— the one where dreams and memories can dance the most glorious dances and reality and fantasy are indiscernible. Her breathing slowed and softened as her consciousness drifted and swirled like the leaves on the autumn wind.

But the moment she finally slipped into slumber, she was once again softly awakened. This time, it was by a gentle knocking at the door. 

“Hecate?” The witch on the other side whispered as she nudged it open.

Hecate sat up slowly in her bed and gave a groggy but gentle “Yes?” 

“I certainly hope I didn’t wake you,” whispered Ada, who was carrying something. Hecate could not quite see what it was through the darkness. “I—er… not at all,” Hecate returned. She was lying, but she didn’t care. She would give up anything to spend time with Ada. Even sleep.

“I just had a feeling you might be awake, too. It seems our friend has finally decided to visit.” Ada set down whatever it was that she was carrying on the mahogany table and as she did so, Hecate snapped her fingers, igniting the fireplace. She delicately slipped out of bed and made her way to the chair opposite of Ada’s by the hearth. Hecate couldn’t tell if the warmth she was feeling was from Ada’s presence or from the gentle flickering of the fire. 

As she sat, the glow of the flames revealed to her that Ada had been carrying her favorite mugs— and the liquid within them was steaming and filling the room with the most devine apple-scented aroma.

“I hope you’re in the mood for cider.” Ada said with a grin and a chuckle, knowing full well that this particular drink was one of Hecate’s few guilty pleasures.

“Ada, I— thank you.” Hecate surprised herself as she felt tears well up in her glimmering eyes. 

Ada saw this and was immediately worried. “Hecate? Is everything alright? Have I upset you?”

“Not at all,” returned Hecate as a tear cascaded down her cheek.

“Then whatever is the matter?” Ada reached across for Hecate’s hand, which was resting gracefully on the arm of her chair.

Hecate smiled and sniffled as she fought for her words against the tide of love that seemed to wash over her when Ada’s hand made contact with her own.

“I just was thinking about how... if…” She stopped herself. “Er… it’s ridiculous, really.”

“No, please. Do go on!!”

“I was just thinking about this… season… and how it comes every year with such grace, and leaves so fleetingly. How I wish I could… bottle it up and keep it with me… forever. How important it is to me. How warm and bright and full of color it is. How it seems to turn everything it touches into gold. And how whenever it isn’t Autumn, I find myself more often than not... wishing that it… was…” Hecate stopped herself and looked at the ground nervously. She retracted her hand from Ada’s and squeezed the warm cider tightly, trying to ground herself. “I’m… sorry… It’s just…”

“Hecate. There is nothing to apologize for. I am listening. Please finish my dear,” Ada said tenderly. 

After a long pause, Hecate finally looked up at Ada to find that her eyes were also shimmering with tears. “It’s just that when you came here tonight, when I heard your voice call my name from the hall… my first thought was that if this beautiful… breathtaking… season was a person… that person would be… you.”

“Oh, Hecate!!” Ada cried as she put her hand over her heart. 

“The irony is, Hecate, I have always thought the same about you.”

Hecate took Ada’s hand and smiled as she felt her heart bursting with love for the woman.

She always thought autumn was a gentle soul.


End file.
